It is the purpose of this proposal to develop and evaluate a system for generation of a moving image of the heart cross section constructed from echos recorded from an ultrasonic scanner. To create the images sixty echos per second will be recorded on a digital tape. The electrocardiogram and transducer position will be sampled and stored with each echo. Computer processing of the data will time correlate the echos, transform the data to a televsion format, enhance the transformed data, and output the images to a video disk. The formatted images from the disk will be displayed on a TV monitor at 60 fields per second. A cardiologist may view repeatedly in real time, slow motion, or stop action, the changing geometry of a single cross section through the heart for one or more heart cycles. Thus, he could evaluate clinically cardiac performance with techniques similar to those used on images recorded from x-ray angiographic studies. Cardiac performance will also be evaluated by computer analysis using a heart model already being used for analysis of images recorded from x-ray studies in this laboratory.